


Weathered Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A storm brings Brian and Justin together.





	Weathered Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

For days it had been hot in Pittsburgh, a sultry unforgiving heat that seemed like it would never end. Everywhere things slowed down. It was too hot to rush, too hot to move, and so the inhabitants of the city went about their lives with a lethargic air. On the fourth day relief began to appear. The heat still hung over the city ominously, but a cool breeze was beginning to blow, and the sky darkened, an unmistakable sign that a large summer storm was fast approaching. It was that evening that Brian found himself driving over to Lindsay and Melanie's. It was getting late, and normally he would have been on his way over to Liberty Avenue to start out his evening, but he had promised Lindsay that he would get Gus’s swing set out of the basement while they were in the country for the weekend. Once again, Lindsay had somehow managed to talk Brian into something he had no interest in doing. But he had given his word and he intended to keep it, if only for his Sonny boy. Brian only hoped he could get this little task finished before the rain was upon him.

The first thing Brian noticed when he stepped out of the car was how much cooler it was. It must have dropped twenty degrees since he had first left the house. He shivered slightly as he walked through the gate and up the steps to the front door. As he fumbled for the key that Lindsay had given him, a few drops splashed the parched earth, causing Brian to curse to himself. The wind was picking up quickly and the trees were swinging wildly. Any chance that the rain might miss them was gone. It was sure to be a big storm. Brian usually didn't mind storms. He had always seen them as similar to himself, wild and untamed, fascinating and a bit dangerous. But storms where he had to haul his son's swing set into the back yard were a whole different story.

In his rush to beat the storm, Brian didn't waste any time by turning on any lights. He went straight for the basement, and when he opened the door he was momentarily surprised to see that a light was on down there. But he dismissed the oddity, deciding that one of the Munchers had left it on by accident. As he was starting down the stairs, he heard the rain start to come pouring down. There was nothing tentative about this storm. In just seconds it had gone from just a few drops to a veritable monsoon.

"Shit!" Brian said.

"Who's there?" came a soft voice, causing Brian to pause midway down the stairs. A blond head appeared at the foot of the stairs just as a flash of lightning could be seen through the window.

"Justin?"

"Brian?" A deafeningly loud clap of thunder pierced the quiet and was accompanied by a gust of wind so violent that the door to the basement slammed shut.

"I didn't know that you would be here."

"I didn't know that you would be here either."

"I'll come back later." Brian said. He walked back up the stairs, but when he turned the door handle it wouldn't budge. "Fuck!"

"What is it?"

"The door is locked."

"You mean we're locked in here?"

"Looks like it."

"Shit. What are we going to do?"

"I'll call Michael and have him come over here. He can use the spare key they keep under the doormat to get in the house, then open the door from the other side."

"He can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's the key I used to get in." Justin held up the object in question.

"That's just great. Thank you so very much."

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Justin turned away from Brian and scanned the room. "The window is really small, but we could hand Michael the key through it."

"Smart boy." Brian pulled out his cell-phone. "Oh this day keeps getting better and better."

"What is it now?"

"My phone has no service. Fucking storm."

"So you mean we're trapped?" Justin said nervously.

"Don't get over dramatic on me." Brian warned. There was another burst of lightning close by and a terrific crash that didn't sound like lighting, and then the lights went off. "On second thought, go nuts."

"Thanks so much."

"Well what the hell do we do now?"

"Let me think. Do you have a lighter?" Justin asked.

"What, do you want to send smoke signals or something? Planning to burn us out of here?"

"Very funny. Do you?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

"Get it out for a minute." Brian did as he was told. "I know there was a flash light somewhere around here."

"Well find it quickly. Fuck, this thing is getting hot." Brian complained.

"Found it."

"Good, cause I think I just singed my fingers. You do realize in twenty minutes the batteries will be dead in that thing." Brian said making his way towards the little light that Justin was shining around."

"Doesn't matter, cause I just found a box full of candles." Justin focused the light on the box to show Brian the contents.

"What is it with lesbians and candles?"

"I don't know, but it's a good thing."

Brian and Justin scattered the candles throughout the room, giving the whole area a dim flickering light. There was an old mattress lying on the floor, and the boys chose that as a spot to sit down. They immediately went to opposite ends of the space. In their panic at finding themselves locked in, Brian and Justin had forgotten how uncomfortable the situation was supposed to be. Without anything to do, the awkwardness came back with a vengeance. Brian looked around the room for something, anything to distract him from acknowledging that he was trapped in someone's basement with his ex-lover during a huge storm. It was not what Brian would consider one of the high points of his life. There was another booming crack of thunder, and Brian saw Justin flinch slightly.

"It's only noise. There's no reason to be scared." Brian said. His tone was half mocking, half reassuring.

"I'm not scared." Justin said, but Brian had known the teen long enough to catch the faint tremble in his voice. "So. . . so what are you doing here?"

"Lindsay asked me to get out Gus's swing set. What about you?"

"I'm looking for stuff for my new place. Lindsay and Melanie said they have a lot of stuff down here that they don't use, and they told me to come over and take what I need."

"Oh, so you and the street musician are planning on setting up a little love nest? How sweet." Brian's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ethan and I are not together Brian." Justin said quietly.

"What?"

"A few days after. . . a few days after the Rage party I told him I couldn't see him anymore."

"But that was over a month ago. Where have you been living?"

"Here and there."

"That's not an answer."

"I stayed at my mom's for a few nights. I crashed at Debbie's for a few days. I've been here. Most of the time Daphne lets me sleep on the sofa at her place."

"Most of the time?"

"I've had a few nights where I didn't know where to go."

"What did you do then?" Brian couldn't fully hide the fear that was creeping into his voice at the idea of Justin being homeless.

"I would just walk around." Justin said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe go sit at the diner if I knew Deb wasn't working."

"That was fucking stupid Justin! Do you know what could have happened to you?" Brian was angry. Not at Justin, mostly at himself for pushing the teen into a position where he had nowhere to go, and angry at his friends for not taking care of his boy. No matter what the status of their relationship was, Brian felt that Justin was his, and as such needed to be protected.

"I didn't know what to do." Justin said defensively.

"You could have. . . you could have came to the loft."

"No I couldn't, not after the way I fucked up. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I found a place and I move in next week."

"Justin if you ever need help call me." Brian said.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay." Justin replied. They had moved slightly closer, but there was still a large gap separating them. Brian could see that Justin was starting to get upset, so he decided to change the subject to something simple.

"For once I'm hungry, and we're trapped down here with no food."

"I have some water and a few granola bars in my bag." Justin offered.

"Not exactly what I was planning on, but I guess we can't be picky." Brian accepted the water and one of the bars Justin handed him. “A candlelight picnic on the floor, how romantic." Brian joked.

"Yeah." Justin said softly. A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"Finished with school for the year?" Brian asked, trying to stay away from any awkward silences.

"Yes, so I'm working a lot, trying to save money for next year."

"Are you going to keep working on the comic book?” Brian silently cursed himself the moment he said those words.

"I don't know. I don't think Michael wants to work with me." Justin said, miserable again.

"Michael doesn't always know what's good for him. Your work is amazing. You should keep it up."

"I don't know." Justin repeated.

"So why did you and Ethan split up?" Brian figured that since he had taken things this far he might as well get everything out in the open.

"It was going to happen anyway. We had a huge fight; it was over something stupid, I don't even remember anymore. Anyway, as I was leaving I told him that I couldn't live with someone who didn't know anything about personal hygiene." Both men had to laugh at that. They were now sitting next to each other, but not touching.

"I always wanted to introduce him to this marvelous new invention called a shower."

"But that wasn't the real reason." Justin bowed his head. "It never would have worked."

"Why not? I thought he wanted to give you all the romance and the words."

"They're hollow when they come from someone you don't love, someone you can't love."

"You didn't love him?"

"I couldn't. I will only love one person ever, and that's you." And there it was, the truth in all of its bright shining glory. As sad as Justin seemed, Brian could tell that he was also relieved.

He moved in closer so that they were just inches apart. Very slowly, Brian raised his hand to caress Justin's cheek. He wasn't sure how the younger man would react, but Justin didn't push him away, so Brian's confidence grew.

"I missed you." Brian admitted as he looked into Justin's eyes.

"I missed you too."

"Come back."

"I don't know if I can." Justin tried to look away, but Brian held onto his chin.

"Please." The plea was evident in Brian's voice. "You have to come home. Everything is broken without you."

Justin opened his mouth to object again, but the words never left his throat, because Brian captured his lips in an intense kiss. As Brian mauled Justin's mouth, he could feel the teen's defenses weakening. Justin collapsed onto Brian, and threw his arms around Brian's neck. Their tongues twirled and dueled in each others mouths as they tried to get even closer. Brian held Justin tightly, so tightly that he was afraid he might crush the small frame, but he couldn't let go, could never let go again.

Eventually they had to let their lips part so that they could get some oxygen, but this was done reluctantly. Justin was panting heavily from lack of air, but as soon as he had caught his breath, he and Brian became locked in another embrace. The intensity grew as they kissed more, swapping spit. Justin thought that Brian was practically licking his tonsils, his tongue was so far down the younger man's throat. It had been far too long for either of them. Brian could hardly believe that he had survived one day without his boy, let alone an entire month. This felt right. This was how it was supposed to be.

Brian moved so that they were lying on the mattress. His weight was on the teen, pushing him into the cushion. He chewed lightly on Justin's lower lip, eliciting a moan. They ground their hips and their groins together, taking pleasure from the friction. Brian could feel his hard-on growing rapidly.

"Brian." Justin groaned.

"What is it baby?"

"I need to feel you." Brian's hands slid under Justin's shirt. He left his fingers wander over the smooth skin for a moment before he began tugging at his clothing.

"Why do you need to wear so many clothes?" he asked, frustrated.

Justin sat up slightly to help Brian remove the offending garment. His fingers were already at Brian's shirt, rapidly undoing the buttons, some of which came flying off and landed on the floor. Brian pulled off Justin's jeans and threw them on the floor then lay on his side pressed next to Justin, his hand resting on the teen's stomach.

"Talk dirty to me." Justin begged, his voice thick with lust.

"This basement is filthy. Don't Lindsay and Melanie ever clean down here?" Brian said.

"That's not what I meant." Justin moaned.

"You want me to tell you how hard I'm going to fuck you?" Brian asked seductively.

"Yes!"

"You want me to tell you how I'm going to hump that gorgeous little heiny of yours?"

"Yes!"

"You're hard." Brian said as he slipped his hand into Justin's briefs, slowly jacking his dick. Justin tried to thrust his hips against Brian's hand, encouraging him to go faster, but Brian held him in place. "Slowly baby. There's no rush. I want to make you cum so hard that you see stars. Did you think about me? At night when you were lying in bed did you think about me? I can just picture you every night. I bet your Kleenex bills were astronomical."

Brian began to stroke Justin faster. He kissed Justin's ear, and then blew on it, causing Justin to shiver. He let his mouth fall on the creamy skin of Justin's neck sucking and biting it to make sure that he gave Justin a hickey. He wanted to make sure that from now on everyone knew that Justin was his and only his. Brian could feel the tremors in Justin's legs, alerting him to the fact that Justin's release was imminent. A few more strokes, and he was there. Brian let out a loud groan of pleasure and arched his back as spunk came spewing from his rigged cock. Brian trapped it in his hand and then pulled out of Justin's briefs, slurping the spooge that covered his fingers.

"You taste so good baby." Brian removed Justin's briefs as the young man lay on the mattress panting. Justin gave his lover a bright smile, enjoying the heat of the body next to his. When his heart rate was returning to near normal, and once the nerve endings in his balls stopped jangling, he moved so that he was now leaning over Brian. Brian allowed him to remove his remaining clothes. He then let his mouth trail down Brian's body until he reached the man's stiff dick. Brian eagerly awaited the feel of Justin's mouth on his cock, but was temporarily disappointed when Justin chose to focus on the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Brian moaned when Justin moved farther down his leg and began sucking on his toes. His moans were part frustration, part pleasure as Justin's talented mouth worked it's magic. Finally Justin gave in. He kissed the tip of Brian's cock, causing the man to shudder, and then gnawed lightly on Brian's nuts, causing the man to writhe on the mattress in exquisite agony. Justin then teased his cock and engulfed the whole thing, relaxing his throat to let more of Brian's dick slide into his mouth. He sucked on the shaft, as Brian called out to him in a short raspy voice. Brian's fingers worked their way into Justin's hair pulling on it, urging the teen forward.

Justin was in heaven as he sucked Brian's dick. There was no one in the world but him. Brian's face and gorgeous body were in his eyes. Brian's voice filled his ears. The taste of Brian was on his lips. How could he have forgotten this? How could he think that he could be happy with anyone else? Meanwhile, Brian's thoughts had lost any coherent pattern. The pleasure of feeling Justin's mouth on him was puddling around him. He tried to hold on to some semblance of control, but it was a losing battle. His balls felt like they were busting as the jizz came jetting out of his cock.

Justin swallowed his lover’s semen rapidly, the swallowing sensation driving Brian wild. Brian threw his arms back, knocking over the boots that he had kicked off earlier. Justin continued to eat the man's cum until it was spent.

Brian pulled Justin up on top of him, their skin sliding together. Justin felt like he was on fire as Brian kissed him once more. Brian then rolled over so that he was over Justin. He straddled Justin's slim hips and pushed away the sweaty strands of hair that had fallen into Justin's eyes.

"I think I just blew a circuit." Justin gasped.

"We're just getting started little boy." Brian purred.

His hands were all over Justin, grabbing the pale beautiful skin. He didn't think he would be able to get enough of his hot little boy. He leaned down to nibble on Justin's nipples, and then used his teeth to twist the ring in his tit. Justin let out a cry. Justin thought that the assault would continue, but in an instant, Brian had Justin flipped over so he was on his stomach. Justin could feel Brian's breath against his shoulder. The man bit gently on Justin's back, sucking the skin to leave another mark. No one would ever take Justin from him again. Justin's pleasure filled moans increased as Brian's tongue licked a path down his spine. Justin felt Brian lightly spank his butt. His ass tingled at the slap, and he eagerly awaited what was going to come next. Justin couldn't wait to feel Brian lick his ass. He knew that Brian wanted him just as badly by the man's pole that was poking him in the leg.

Justin began to rub himself against the mattress, he was painfully hard, but Brian held his hips still. Justin let out a frustrated moan, but was then rewarded with the feel of Brian's tongue rimming his rectum. He reveled in the feel of having Brian push the hot, wet tip into his hole. Brian continued to use his tongue to pound Justin's pucker until the teen gave a shout as the spunk came shooting out. Justin thought his mind was numb from all the pleasure he had experienced. It had been so long, so very long. It took a few minutes to catch their breath, as they lay sprawled across each other.

"That was amazing." Brian said. "Good thing we have all night." He gently stroked Justin's arm.

"I love you." Justin said, looking at Brian with those bright, beautiful eyes. "Say you love me," he pleaded.

"I. . ." Brian couldn't get the words to leave his throat. He watched as Justin's eyes became clouded with that pain that had become all too familiar, but then the sparkle returned.

"Fine. You've always been better at telling me things through actions then words. So, show me that you love me."

"How?"

"Fuck me!"

"With pleasure." Brian spread Justin's legs so that he could kneel between them. He reached for his jeans.

"Raw." Justin said, grabbing his hand.

"Justin. . ." Brian protested.

"If you can't tell me, show me. Show me you trust me, that you trust us and fuck me raw."

Brian paused and looked deep into Justin's eyes. He wanted him so badly, needed him. If they did this there was no turning back. Brian searched for something in Justin's eyes, which he found because he grabbed Justin's ankles and lifted the teen’s legs onto his shoulders. Justin's smile was so bright that the room seemed to light up. Brian took his cock, and positioned it against Justin's hole. He looked to Justin once more for confirmation that he really wanted to do this before he began to push in, slowly stretching the teen's sphincter.

"You're so tight." Brian said as waves of pure ecstasy crashed over him.

"It's been a while." Justin replied between breaths. His eyes were practically popping out.

"You feel so fucking good, so smooth." as he began slow thrusts, laying pipe in Justin's tight little ass.

"I didn't know it would be so amazing!" Justin gasped as Brian continued to pump his butt.

"I didn't either."

Brian's thrusts became faster and harder as the sensation of skin against skin overtook him. He slammed into Justin's booty pushing against the teen’s prostate. Justin's nuts slapped against his stomach as Brian had him bent in half. They constantly sought each other’s lips, fully believing that they could never get enough. Brian's hand encircled Justin's rod, reaming it as he continued to wrangle the boy’s rump.

"JUSTIN!" Brian screamed his lover’s name. "I. . . love you. . .so. . .fucking. . .much!"

All it took was a few more thrusts, and Brian and Justin came together.

"It's hot." Justin marveled at the feeing of Brian's cum spurting inside of him. "Feels so good."

"I love you." Brian rasped again as he collapsed on top of Justin. He felt Justin's frame begin to shake, and then sobs overtook the slim body. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's right. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." Brian assured his love, kissing away the tears. "I love you."

"Don't let go of me. Please don't let go." Justin begged.

"Never letting go again." He continued to hold Justin until the sobs subsided. He looked around and saw some old sheets sitting in a pile nearby. He grabbed one, and covered them with it. "Please come home." He said as Justin snuggled ever closer.

"I want to, but I'm afraid I'll ruin things again."

"That won't happen."

"How can you be sure?"

"This is true love. Do you think it happens every day?" Justin pressed his lips against Brian's then pulled away.

"Hey! You stole that line from The Princess Bride." Brian flushed slightly. "Word of advice, when you steal other people's lines, make sure not to get caught." He moved back into his place in Brian's arms. It was silent for a few minutes and then Brian spoke.

"It's still true."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Coming home?"

"Of course."

No more words were necessary. One more kiss and then the boys drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the blanket and each other. This was how it was supposed to be. The world was right again. The next time Brian woke, it was morning. The storm had passed and sunshine was pouring into the basement through the small window. Brian took a few minutes to enjoy watching Justin sleep before he began to nuzzle the boys ear. Justin's eyes fluttered open and he gave Brian a soft smile.

"I had the best dream."

"Not a dream." Brian corrected. They began to kiss again, and Brian ran his hands over Justin's beautiful body. Suddenly they were interrupted by noise above. The door to the basement opened, and footsteps were heard on the stairs. Melanie appeared in sight.

"Brian? Justin? What are you doing down here?"


End file.
